Broken hearts healed
by buffy-hu
Summary: Andrew never married the europian girl, they never had sex...He and Lucy decided to move to New York for College(like she did with Jeremy), but Kevin appeared and they broke up because of a kiss. But it isn't that simple...Just read it!
1. Prolouge

Lucy looked out of the window and watched the plane landing. Andrew must arrive in 20 minutes.  
"Lucy?"she heard a familiar voice behind herself.  
"Kevin!"she smiled and hugged her almost brother-in-law. No he would be her brother-in-law's brother. Ben his brother was Mary's fiancé but they broke up after Ben's previous girlfriend.  
"Are you waiting for Mary?"  
"No, for Andrew..."  
Kevin nodded he remembered her boyfriend. He was sill surprised how strong their relationship was.  
"You are still together"  
"Yes.."Lucy said but her voice wasn't that sure.  
"What's wrong? You don't seem to be happy..."  
"It's just..."Lucy thought for a second if she should talk about her relationship with Andrew.  
"Let's sit down, I have time!"the policeman said and pulled her to the seats.  
"You are working here?"she asked.  
"Yes...but tell me about your problem..."  
"It's not really a problem..or ..I don't know... But in the last time I feel that Andrew is not that close to me like before. He spends all weekends in GlenOak with his family and during the week he goes to the Uni and meets friends. But he has not much time for me."  
"Do you think he has somebody?"Kevin asked with a little hope.  
"No, I don't think"Lucy said but she was first scarred about this thought."It's just isn't the same like before. I can hardly remember the last time we were alone. Maybe Silvester night."  
"But it's March almost June now? What about your Birthday?"  
"He gave me a beautifull gift, but it was on a big surprise party that my friends organised."  
"I can't see how you can love him. He hardly deserves you!"Kevin said bitter. It hurted him to see her pain.  
"No, he is a wonderfull man. It's only a bad time for us. Maybe a test of our relationship. If we can stand through this time, we really belong together!"Lucy said but tried to believe it herself. She stood up with tears in her eyes looking out of the window watching a plane that landed right then.  
"I can't see you cry, please!"Kevin stood up and stepped closer. Lucy looked into his eyes. And in that moment Kevin couldn't help himself. He kissed her tight and gentle trying to kiss her pain and tears away. Lucy was surprised. Surprised and pleased. She remembered tha day they first met and the look in his eyes. She felt beautifull seeing herself with his eyes. But she can't let it happen. She pulled him away.  
"We can't do that!"  
"I am sorry..."Kevin said."But I can't understand yo. How can you love someone who treats you like this!"  
"He loves me. And it's my fault. I should tell him how I feel..."Lucy decided but it was too late.  
"You don't need!"she heard Andrew's voice from the near. He just arrived with his plane and what must he see when he comes and searches for Lucy. She is kissing a policeman. A man. Another man.

Lucy just starred at the point where he was standing but he already left. Maybe hours before, she couldn't feel the time going by.  
"Lucy.."she heard Kevin's voice.  
"I should go and talk to him!"  
"I can talk to him if you want.."he suggested."I am sorry..!"  
"No, I have to alk to him... And I am sorry! I shouldn't let it happen!"Lucy said before leaving.  
After se got back to their home she found a suitcase in the door. And there was a letter that told her to leave. No chance to talk to him, he won't let her come in.  
'What have I done?'she thought herself...

What do you think? Feel free to post correction and ideas!


	2. I need to talk to you

Lucy dialed the numbers and prayed for Andrew to answer. She couldn't talk to his father now.  
"Hello?"she heard his voice and sighed.  
"Andrew we need to talk! Come to the Park to our place, please! It's important!"Lucy said and hung up the phone giving no chance for him to say no. She knew he would. He won't have any reason to come since they were no longer together. Lucy wasn't mad at him because of that. She had made a mistake kissing that policeman as she waited for Andrew at the airport. But she did...Or better she let him kiss her... She could have pushed him away and she didn't.  
She and Andrew had been together for four years and had even decided to go to college together in New York. They fought hard with their parents to let them live together there, but now it was over. Lucy walked around the place they once called their own thinking about the past. Lost in memories she didn't hear Andrew to arrive. She got scared when he started to talk behind her back.  
"What do you want?"he asked in a cold voice.  
'He hates me'she thought.  
"Let's sit down!"Lucy said after she could get a word out of her mouth.  
"We talked thousand times and I thought you would understand it! I can't forgive you! You broke my heart and a simple 'I'm sorry!' can't help!"Andrew said still standing far enough from her that he wouldn't become weak and touch her again."Nothing can help,"he said quietly but it was worse than if he yelled at her.  
"I...I am pregnant"Lucy said with tears in her eyes.  
"And what do I have to do with that?"Andrew asked with a hurt voice.  
"Just as much as you want..."  
"And if I don't even want to know about it!"Andrew became angry trying to find out why she told that to him.  
"It's okay too.."Lucy said but couldn't prevent a teardrop falling from her eye and rolling slowly down her face."I just wanted to give you a chance to be the father of the baby."she turned around.  
"I am not interested. Ask your policeman!"Andrew said and left. But his heart stayed there in the Park lying shattered on the ground. 


	3. Killed herself

Mary opened the door of the apartement she shared with her boyfriend and her sister. First she thought no one was there but then she saw Lucy's stuff lying next to her shoes. She wore that today.  
"Luce? Are you there?"she opened her sister's bedroom door, but couldn't find her there. Then she listened for a while. She heard water running in the bathroom. She walked there and opened the door smiling.  
"Did you fall asleep ther...?LUCE!"she screamed seeing her sister lying on the floor. Little white balls were everywhere around her. And she held a little box in her hand. Mary read the name of the medicine and paled. Then she heard the doorbell. She ran to the door.  
"Matt, come! Lucy.. I think she tried to kill herself!"Mary said in panic.  
Matt pushed her out of his way on his way to see Lucy. "What's that?"he asked pointing to the little balls. Mary just handed him the box.  
"Call the Hospital!"Matt said picking Lucy up and carrying her over to the couch in the living room."NOW!"he shouted at Mary who was still standing in the bathroom's doorway.  
At Matt's voice she shook and ran to the phone next to the opened door of the apartement.  
"What happened?"Kevin appeared behind Mary just after he saw how pale she was.  
"Lucy,.. I found her lying on the bathroom floor...Matt is with her now, and he told me to call 911!"she said after hanging up the phone and then she fell into his arms. Kevin held her tightly."If she dies.."she whispered.  
"Look! She will be okay!"Kevin pulled a bit away from her.  
"You did that to her!"Mary shouted and Kevin starred at her, confused.  
"What?"he asked. At the same time, Andrew asked the same question from his spot in the doorway behind Kevin.  
"Can we go inside?"A man appeared behind Andrew. He looked at them confused but stepped aside.  
Matt showed the EMT the box and told him quickly what happened. Kevin listened to him and walked into the bathroom. After some minutes he came out and went to Matt and the doctor. He said something to them and Matt sighed.  
"But we have to find out why she won't wake up. We'll bring her in and run some tests. It could be that she slipped on the wet floor and hit her head or something like that." Matt and Kevin nodded and the two EMTs took her out to the ambulance.  
"What happened?"Andrew asked like in a trance like he couldn't understand what was going on.  
"You made her try to kill herself!"Mary shouted.  
"Shut up!"Matt said.  
Andrew just shook his head, starred at them scared and then ran out of the apartment.  
"Wait!"Kevin wanted to follow him. To explain to him everything that had happened now and also that day at the airport.  
"Let him go! We need to go to the hospital!"Matt grapsed his shoulder. He nodded.  
"I can't believe she did that!"Mary cried.  
"She didn't!"Kevin said on the way to the car.  
"What?"Mary looked up at him with teary eyes.  
"She didn't wanted to kill herself"Matt turned on the motor."Would you get into the car?"  
Kevin opened the door for Mary.  
"How do you know that?"She stopped for a second but looking at her brother made her get in.  
"None of the medication was missing. This was a box of 20 pieces and all 20 were on the floor."Kevin explained.  
"But why doesn't she wake up?"Mary asked looking from her brother to her friend."Oh, I must call Jake before he comes home!"she held for her cellphone and told her boyfriend what happened and that he should come to the hospital. 


	4. Clearing things

After the tests were done the doctor walked up to them to tell them that Lucy hadn't woken because she must have had a trauma and that it had effects on the baby.  
"Was she pregnant?"Kevin asked surprised.  
"She is still pregnant, but the baby is in danger if she won't wake up"the doctor said and Matt nodded.  
"Thank you, Dr. Hanson! Can we see her?"he asked.  
"Yes, but only one at a time. She needs peace."Dr. Hanson was called to intensive care so he left them there but promised to come back soon. Kevin disappeared after the doctor was gone. Matt walked into Lucy's room.  
"She looks like she would sleep"Mary whispered behind him. Matt held his sister's shoulder and she started to cry silent.  
"Don't cry, she will be okay! It doesn't help her if you cry!"  
"But I care for her and I'm affraid she would loose the baby! I could kill Andrew!"  
"It's not his fault!"a weak and soft voice made the two stop the conversation.  
"Lucy!"Matt stepped up to his younger sister."How do you feel?"  
"Like I would be in a hospital.."she smiled."I think I am okay. But What about the baby? And what happened?"  
"I found you on the bathrooms floor"Mary said.  
"Your baby will be okay when you are okay"Matt said with a smile.  
"I thought you wanted to kill yourself"Mary sat down next to Lucy's bed.  
"Kill myself?"asked the blonde girl in the bed with big eyes."Why should I?"  
"Because of me"  
Everyone looked at the boy standing in the door. Kevin made a sign for Matt and Mary to come out and let them alone.  
"I am sorry"Andrew said still from the door.  
"You don't have to do anything with that"Lucy said turning to the window.  
"You know I have"Andrew stepped two steps but he was still too far from her.  
"You didn't wanted to do anything with your son. How come you are interest now?"Lucy looked at him with tears of pain and anger in her eyes.  
"I couldn't believe..I didn't hope.. that I would be the father.. I thought it was Kevin's, but he explained to me everything about you two...I am sorry! I hate myself for doing that to you..."Andrew stood in the same place he was before and wasn't sure if he should go to Lucy or just leave the room.  
"You don't have to!"Lucy said without a smile. When Andrew wanted to turn away she countinued."You were right! I flirted with Kevin and let him kiss me."  
Lucy saw that she hurted him with these words.  
"I was the one who made a mistake not you"she said."You were always busy. Always away and when you were here you had to meet people or do something...You never had time to be with me! Kevin was there for me when I was alone. But nothing happened between us except that kiss you saw. And I didn't wanted that kiss. I was shocked and pleased by his feelings."  
Andrew turned back to her.  
"I didn't know you felt alone...I was too busy with myself, with my family, with my plans...I ruined everything"he said.  
"No, not everything! I still love you!"Lucy said.  
"Does that mean you'll give me a second chance?"Andrew asked carefully.  
"No"Lucy shook her head but when she saw his pain in his eyes she added."I'll give Us a new chance"  
Andrew went to her bed.  
"I promise not to hurt you again"he said just standing there.  
"No promises. Just kiss me!"Lucy said. And Andrew did.  
They didn't hear anything else but their own heart beats. Not even the doctor arriving and leaving seconds later. 


	5. What next

"They will be okay!"Dr. Hanson smiled at Matt, Mary and Kevin, closing the door behind himself.  
Jake arrived in his captain uniform.  
"How is she?"he asked after kissing his smiling girlfriend.  
"Okay"Mary grinned.  
"I think we should go inside before they eat up each other..."Matt opened the door. But he closed it soon after a flying pillow hit his face.  
"Now you can come in"they heard Lucys voice after some minutes.  
"What was with that pillow?"Mary asked laughing.  
"The timing was bad!"Lucy said."Andrew asked me to marry him!"  
"Thats the minimum! Dad would kill him if he didn't!"Matt held his sister.  
"Don't try to hurt her again!"he said to Andrew."Welcome to the family!"  
"Don't"Andrew said."Lucy didn't say yes!"  
Everyone starred at Lucy.  
"What? I won't marry him only because of the baby! And we need to test our love! I decided to move in with him and wait until our son is born and we can marry after that!"  
"Do you think Mom and Dad would like the idea?"Matt asked.  
"It's not their decision, it's only our decision! And we decided!"Lucy said.

Annie, Eric, Simon and Ruthie Camden sat shocked in the living room of Andrew's house.  
"Are you having a baby?"Sam asked walking to Lucy.  
"Baby!"David screamed."Lucy is having a baby!"  
"I guess I should say congratulation and be happy!"Eric stood up."But I can't.."  
Annie stood up and went to hold her daughter.  
"You better do that too!"she said after turning to her husband.  
"And are you going to get married"Ruthie asked in Lucy's arms.  
"Marry...Marry"repeated the twins.  
"Of course they will!"Eric said still not moving towards his daughter.  
"No we won't"Lucy said."At least not now! I don't want to run into a marriage just because a baby! We need to learn lots of things!"  
"You should think about that before...!"  
"I don't think a baby would be a mistake! But we don't want to make a mistake and marry before we know that it won't be a mistake! To have a baby is a serious decision but to marry is too."  
"Normally the baby comes after the marriage! You know you go to the church and promise before God !"  
"Oh, thats your problem! Don't worry! If we decide to marry we will ask you to marry us. But first you have to get used to the idea of becoming a grandfather."  
"I would like the idea of being the father of a married mother better!"Eric said.  
Lucy looked up at her father close to tears.  
"Couldn't you just say you still love me and wish for me to be happy!"  
Eric held her tight.  
"I love you! That could never change! You'll always be my little girl!"  
"Mr. Camden, I promise you that I'll always take care of them! Even if she chooses not to marry me!"  
"Mr Nayloss!"Eric laughed."You can call me Eric!" 


	6. Epilouge

One year later

"I do"Lucy whispered into Andrew's ears for the thousandths time that night. They were alone on the dance floor in a huge room of a New Yorker Hotel.  
"What do you think about leaving?"Andrew answered her with a smile.  
"But Amy and Summer..."  
"They are going to be okay!"  
Lucy looked up at his proud face watching the girls then she turned to see them too. She thought she was having a boy but didn't wanted to ask the doctor. She was surprised the most when she gave birth to two blonde girls. Amanda Jennifer Nayloss was sleeping in Grandma Annie's arms, she got her second name from Annie's mother. Summer Jessica Nayloss was more than awake. She played on the floor next her other grandmother, Andrew's mother. Meanwhile Annie and Fiona Nayloss were arguing about sleeping times of the babies.  
"Let's go!"Andrew smiled.  
Lucy followed him. She was happy now, more than ever. After the twins were born and she saw how Andrew loved them all she knew she wanted to spend her life with him. But that wasn't new for her, only that he is ready to spend his life with her too. She was sure that they will be happy forever.

"Forget it! I don't wanna marry you!"Mary said to Jake. The 35 years old Captain was shocked. He just stood there in the garden watching Mary walking back to the building back to the happy people celebrating Lucy and Andrew Nayloss' wedding. He starred at the ring in his hand. Then he turned to the gate and left...

/...But that's another story!/ 


End file.
